


Joshler Oneshot

by ackleyasfrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleyasfrick/pseuds/ackleyasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for my best friend, Ireland. It's really lame and short but hEY. It is a little bit all over the place. This is my first time writing a Joshler fic so..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Joshler Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, Ireland. It's really lame and short but hEY. It is a little bit all over the place. This is my first time writing a Joshler fic so..

"Do you promise to stay with me forever, Tyty?" Josh looked up at Tyler, holding onto him tightly. Tyler smiled widely at him and nodded. "Yes, princess. Forever. Now let go of me for a minute. I can't tattoo you when you're holding onto me," he laughed softly. Josh nodded vigorously, pecking the other boy's cheek before pulling his arms away. A little while later, the two came out of the tattoo shop with fresh tattoos. Josh wouldn't stop grinning. "I have your name on my leg daddy!!" He pointed to the inside of his thigh where the tattoo was. Tyler kissed the top of Josh's head. "I know baby. And I have your name." Unlike Josh's, Tyler's tattoo was nearer to his hip rather than his inner thigh. They walked hand-in-hand, heading home. They passed an ice cream shop. Josh gasped, "Tyty! Can we go in! I haven't had ice cream in forever!" He laughed, looking down at Joshua's little chubby tummy admiringly. That day, he had been wearing a cute little crop top and tight skinny jeans. Tyler squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Sure thing. But let's not forget that we have plans for when we get home." Josh let go of Tyler's hand and raced for the door shouting, "Woo!! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Tyler laughed, making his way to the entrance of the shop. How'd I get lucky enough to have such a cute boyfriend? he wondered. Tyler bought Josh a vanilla ice cream cone that was dipped in chocolate. The two boys sat down at a table, Josh immediately devouring his treat. Tyler stared at him. "Slow down, baby. If you eat too fast you won't be able to have that surprise I told you about later." At this, Josh gaped. Just as quickly, he stood up and moved to Tyler's side of the table, planting himself on his lap. He bounced up and down slightly, taunting Tyler. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh, kissing his back once gently. A few minutes later, Josh had finished eating his ice cream. He turned to Tyler, mouth covered in chocolate. Tyler leaned in, licking it all off of Josh's face. He grinned, "Come on, J. Let's go home." Josh instantly jumped off of Tyler's lap, eager to go. Tyler lowered his voice, "Babe... Remember what I said about not bein' so fast?" Josh stared at his feet, mumbling an apology. Tyler nodded and guided his boyfriend out the door. They walked home, Tyler's arm firmly around Josh's waist. If any passersby were staring at Josh, Tyler'd glare at them. Nobody was alone to goggle at his baby. Nobody. He was so protective, but it never bothered Josh. In fact, it made him feel loved. They eventually made it home to their apartment. Both were craving the feeling of skin against skin. After locking their door, they both ran straight to the bedroom. "Bed. Now. Clothes. Off," Tyler demanded, letting his dominate side take over. Josh quickly obliged. Tyler pulled off his own clothes, then pinned Josh to the bed.


End file.
